As society advances technologically, dependence on reliable electrical power increases. Internet access, lighting, refrigeration, and many other modern amenities depend upon electricity to function. Unfortunately, electrical power is not always available to all people. In developing nations, a sizeable number of people live with undependable electrical grids, where blackouts are frequent and unpredictable. Some live where there is no electrical grid at all; the financial and technical difficulties attendant to providing traditional electrical power to such people has made their journey to the computer age frustratingly slow. People without reliable electricity are at a huge and growing disadvantage in the modern global economy. Even in developing nations with well-maintained grids, power outages are a regular occurrence, and can result in substantial inconvenience to affected people. The kerosene, diesel, and gasoline-power generators that some people typically use to deal with such issues are expensive, noisy, and noxious, and require constant fuel and maintenance to function adequately.
Renewable energy sources such as solar panels and wind turbines have become increasingly effective and affordable, and offer a useful alternative source of electrical power, as well as the ability to improve personal environmental impact. However, integrating renewable energy sources into the local power grid creates engineering, financial, and bureaucratic issues, thwarting the desires of people who, for reasons of frugality or environmental concern, wish to exploit renewable energy to a greater extent.
Therefore, there remains a need for affordable, reliable, and flexible solutions to local electrical power needs.